


[斯莉]胆战心惊的春天

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 致敬抗疫医护人员
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]胆战心惊的春天

“看着我，”西弗勒斯看着莉莉的眼睛，那真是最美丽的钻石，尤其是里面盈满泪水的时候，他陷入黑暗前这么想。

如果这世界上有什么大事，那只有生死。

霍格沃茨的礼堂里一个人都没有，忽如其来的瘟疫扫平了昔日的喧哗热闹，医疗翼对此束手无策，一个一个学生倒下了，很多家长把孩子接回家，但也有些家长已经倒下了。圣芒戈魔法伤病医院人满为患，治疗师找不到原因，惶恐弥散在空气中。

“霍拉斯，你真的打算如此？”邓布利多惊讶地扬眉。

“是的，斯莱特林公共休息室形状合适，可以隔成一个一个的小隔间，我们在湖底，病毒不会随风扩散，我已经征求了留校学生的意见，大部分都同意了。”斯拉格霍恩教授肯定地说，“斯莱特林本来也擅长魔药，包括解毒，治疗术不奏效的瘟疫，黑魔法的反咒或许也可以试试。阿不思，不是我说什么，岁月静好的时候不研究黑暗，那黑暗来袭时，你用什么反抗？”

“谢谢你们的贡献，”邓布利多摘下眼镜，“我会让庞弗雷夫人立刻着手安排。”

“越快越好，学生们不能聚集在公共休息室，还有格兰芬多宿舍，五人间，人太多了。哦，还有，我觉得泡头咒是个防止呼吸传播的好方法。”斯拉格霍恩教授摆摆手，立刻离开了校长办公室，斯莱特林的公共休息室细长蜿蜒，是隔离的好地方。

整个霍格沃茨忙了起来，莉莉没回家，她忙着安抚低年级的学生，给他们套上泡头咒。现在霍格沃茨的每个人看上去都像水泡金鱼。

“莉莉，斯内普在公共休息室门口等你，说如果你不见他他就不走。”玛丽第二次来传话。

“他来干什么？”莉莉皱眉，他们绝交了，他都很久没来找过她了。

“不知道，但你快点去吧，你也知道得病的学生都隔离在斯莱特林吧？他从那里来的……”玛丽脑袋上的水泡摇摇晃晃。

“哦，玛丽，你这话说的，”莉莉立刻站了起来，如果也有人这么想，而她不出去，那就是她的错了。

斯内普的泡头咒非常漂亮，透明度比其他人的高，而且气泡很大，应该也很厚，他在里面说话嗡嗡嗡的。

“莉莉，来帮我们吧，”他恳切地说，“斯莱特林人手不足，我知道你的魔药很棒。或许有些危险，但总得有人做。”

莉莉想了一会儿：“好，我去。但你们斯莱特林愿意让一个泥巴种进你们的公共休息室吗？”

“已经有很多麻种巫师在里面隔离了。莉莉，我无意为斯莱特林或者为我自己辩护，但现在我们可以暂时搁置争议吗？我……我们现在需要你，现在我们需要大量的魔药。”斯内普看着莉莉，她答应帮忙，但这跟他无关，只是因为她善良而已。

“你说的有点道理，”莉莉本来也打算帮忙了，只是她不想让斯内普觉得她原谅他了，“我需要准备什么？”

斯内普开始跟莉莉说要熟练使用的咒语，龙皮手套和和别的要带的东西。隔着泡头咒的大气泡，声音听不清楚，两个人靠得有点近。

詹姆和小天狼星正在走廊上抓没有用泡头咒的学生，看到莉莉跟斯内普凑在一起，他杖尖一抖，眼前的一年级头上没有出现大气泡，反而脑袋越变越大，一年级的小孩子立刻尖叫起来。

“天啊，添什么乱啊，詹姆，一边呆着去。”小天狼星气急败坏地挥舞着魔杖，“庞弗雷夫人没空再接受其他患者了。”

“哎呦，对不起，”詹姆对着小天狼星说，可那个一年级还在尖叫，走廊里乱成一锅粥。

“你应该对这个学弟道歉吧？跟小天狼星道什么歉！”莉莉抬头一看，差点气晕了。

“都是因为有一大坨鼻涕在这，我才念错了咒语，”詹姆冷哼着说。

莉莉翻了个白眼，她不想管了，让他们闹去。她对斯内普说：“我去准备一下东西，你先回去吧。”

点了点头，斯内普转身回地窖，詹姆大声挑衅了一句，但斯内普理也没理他。小天狼星忙着给那个一年级治疗，治得他的脑袋越来越大。

莉莉曾经觉得自己去了斯莱特林一定会非常难受，那些人的眼光，从来都是高傲的，轻蔑的，讥诮的。

可是事实证明，根本没有人有时间看她。所有人都在忙，几乎所有她在魔药高级班里的同学，鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员，都在斯莱特林公共休息室跑来跑去。

“莉莉，你来了？太好了，我们正缺人呢。”格兰芬多的学姐冲她点点头，他们什么时候来的？

“基础魔药好了，赶紧送去做清肺汤剂。”拉文克劳的学姐剪掉了垂到脚踝的金发。

“快来人，安咳消，安咳消，她喘不上气来了！”赫奇帕奇来了很多人，忠诚的赫奇帕奇永远不会撇下他们的同伴。

当然深绿色的背影也很多，本来这就是斯莱特林的地窖。

斯拉格霍恩教授胖胖的身躯居然跑得那么快，真是惊掉了莉莉的下巴。

“我以为……我以为斯莱特林都是明哲保身的，”莉莉立刻开始切魔药，她有点感动，也有点吃惊，“为什么不早点叫我？”

“这种时候人人都明哲保身的结果是谁都逃不掉。”斯内普淡淡地说，“大约我们吵的太厉害，别人都不太好意思去叫你来吧。”

“什么时候还讲究这些，”莉莉摇摇头，不过他们很快就没时间聊天了，一直有学生被送进来，甚至还有教授。

他们所在的魔药组都是高年级，除了做魔药，还要帮忙教授急救。他们轮流休息，坐在地上都能睡着，那还有心思聊天。

有时候莉莉醒来会发现自己靠在斯内普肩膀上，他歪在一旁早就睡着了，呼吸声轻轻的，皱着眉头，睡的很不安稳，好像随时都能醒来。

掠夺者也来做志愿者了，小矮星有些不情不愿，詹姆和小天狼星热情很高，但他们来了一天就惹了很多麻烦，毕竟除了斯莱特林的小圈子，他们跟斯莱特林魁地奇队的关系也差到爆炸。最后麦格教授出场把他们领回去，去外面做一些搬运的工作，只有卢平留下了，他的无杖魔法很有用，性格也比其他那两个好很多。

并肩作战会让感情升温，面对重病患的紧张，抢救成功的狂喜，同心协力的努力，和默契的相视一笑。心脏的狂热跳动是恐惧还是心动，身体常常会搞混，但莉莉的称谓终究是从“西弗勒斯”又变成了“西弗”。

有时候半夜才能休息，所谓的休息也只是歪在地铺上躺一会儿。这天莉莉实在太困了，不知道自己什么时候从斯内普的肩膀掉到了他的腿上，直到两个人被脚步声吵醒：“快来这里，又有一个昏过去了。”

两个人都脸红了，他站起来往昏迷的学生那里跑，莉莉跟在他身后，拉住了他的手，跟他一起向前跑。

“我或许是太累了，太想要一个依靠了，因为西弗还是西弗，一点都没变，一个斯莱特林。或许他现在表现的很勇敢，但这场瘟疫过去后，我们之间的问题依然存在。”莉莉站在女厕所里叹息，她不愿意承认自己只要靠近西弗勒斯就会被吸引，从九岁到如今，一直如此。

但梅林没有给她很多纠结的时间。

西弗勒斯病倒了。

他本来身体就不算好，这段时间又一直熬夜，开始他只是有点咳嗽，但他很警觉，立刻去做了血液检测，确认自己已经感染了。

但莉莉没事，“谢天谢地，你没事。说明我们后期的防护还是挺到位的，我应该是一开始就感染了吧。”他躺在床上虚弱地说，感觉呼吸越来越费劲，“我设计的那个魔药还没试过吧，我自己来试，没关系的，莉莉，你别哭啊。”

忍住满心的难受，莉莉去给西弗勒斯做魔药，这是他们两个半夜讨论出来的配方，还在理论阶段，但西弗勒斯对它有信心，或许她也应该对它有信心。

她开始还总去看他，但后来也没有时间了，少了西弗勒斯他们魔药组乱了套，莉莉开始没日没夜地做魔药，还要拿出休息时间把他们俩研究的魔药做出来。

然而三天他就恶化了，莉莉正好送魔药给他，他看着她的眼睛，然后呼吸忽然停了。

“西弗！快来人，西弗没有呼吸了！”她大声尖叫。

斯拉格霍恩教授跑了过来，把莉莉推到一边。

“安咳消！呼吸畅通！恢复活力！”一连串儿的念咒声让莉莉的心越来越冷，如果之前她还不确定自己的感情，如今她知道了，但，是不是太晚了？

她坐在地板上，双手握拳跟梅林祈祷，只要他活下来，你要我怎么样都行。

事实证明，西弗勒斯和莉莉研究出来的魔药效果虽然慢，但的确有效，越来越多的学生离开了隔离室，霍格沃茨的礼堂还是空荡荡的，但关在宿舍的学生已经不再忧心忡忡了，特里劳妮的大脸出现在水晶球里：“我们今天开始上占卜课，你们是不是都在睡觉？！”

“快要夏天了呢，西弗，天气多好啊，但那些离开的人却看不到了。”莉莉站在黑湖边，德姆斯特朗要送一些魔药材料来，大家都在互相帮助。

一个高高的黑袍子向她走来，他站在她身边，握住了她的手：“船来了吗？天气真好啊，莉莉，等疫情结束了，我们一起去划船吧。”


End file.
